Tora!
by Akayuki Ai
Summary: Perang membawa kesedihan bagi pihak yang dimenangkan. Dan apa yang ditanam itu pula yang dituai. Itu sebabnya aku tak ingin menjadi salah satu sumber kesedihanmu. #StartingWave #WordsForU (Ending wave oleh Kimono'z "Falling Dawn")


**Ketika genderang perang ditabuh.**

 **Martabat kian memperkeruh.**

 **Angannya kebanggaan kan digenggam.**

 **Namun hanya luka yang ditorehkan.**

 **.**

 **Juli 1937.**

Manchuria, atau kini dikenal dengan Manchukuo, tengah memanas. Desingan peluru bertubi-tubi di Jembatan Marcopolo pertanda pertikaian kian sengit sekalipun matahari makin meninggi. Pertikaian antar militer Jepang dengan Tiongkok yang memang kerap terjadi. Setiap pihak yang bertikai mempertaruhkan harkat dan martabatnya. Kali ini, militer Jepang bertekad memenangkan pertikaian agar memperoleh akses menyisir seluruh dataran Tiongkok demi membebaskan prajurit muda yang diduga telah diculik. Begitupun pihak Tiongkok dengan tekad bulat tak mengabulkan permintaan tak masuk akal itu.

Seorang prajurit muda mendatangi jembatan dengan tergopoh. Hampir prajurit itu melongo melihat satuan regu yang mulanya dia sangka hanya bersantai saja. Singkatnya dia mengerti apa yang terjadi tanpa dan belum mengetahui penyebabnya. Dengan cepat dia berlari membungkuk mendekati satuan regunya—hendak melapor pada sang komandan. Tak ada yang menyadari sampai seorang prajurit mengalihkan atensi hendak mengisi amunisi _sniper rifle 97._

"Naruto?!" lelaki itu berseru kaget, membuat beberapa serdadu lainnya menoleh sejenak lantas kembali fokus membidik sementara telinga terpusat pada pembicaraan yang akan berlangsung.

Prajurit muda bernama Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dengan pikiran yang masih kebingungan akan nada seruan dia melayangkan pandangan tanya.

"Hebat kawan, bagaimana kau bisa bebas?"

"Heh? Bebas? Maksudmu?" Naruto membeo dengan polos, sementara prajurit di sebelahnya kebingungan.

"Bukankah serdadu Tiongkok menculikmu?"

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa? Aku hanya pergi buang air, ken—"

"APAAAAA?"

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **AU, OoC.**

 **[Starting Wave — WordsForU]**

 **Based of PD II**

 **I don't mean to offend.**

 **And I don't take any profit from this fic.**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **.**

"Dasar bodoh," entah sudah berapa kali makian dari perwira Angkatan Laut itu dilontarkan sejak keduanya bertemu, "kecerobohanmu kali ini sudah berlebihan Naruto," dan setelah Naruto menceritakan detil akar pemicu pertikaian di Manchuria, makian itu bertambah parah saja.

"Wahai Letnan Sasuke yang terhormat, apa kau tak tahu rasanya perut melilit? Sangat melilit sampai rasanya kakimu lemas? Mana bisa aku kembali untuk izin melapor!"

"Salahmu makan pedas-pedas!"

"Mana kutahu efeknya bisa separah itu! Hei Sasuke, kau itu kawanku harusnya kau lebih prihatin padaku, bukan malah ikutan mengomel!"

Perseteruan keduanya benar benar menjadi konsumsi publik walau nampaknya tidak menarik. Beberapa orang menatap aneh bahkan ada pula yang pergi menjaga jarak, merasa bahwa pedebatan dua orang itu bisa merusak pendengaran mereka.

Mengerti bahwa perdebatan mereka sedikitnya telah mengganggu, Sasuke merendahkan suara.

"Gara-gara kelakuanmu komoditi dan tenaga jadi terbuang sia-sia."

Wajar bila Sasuke mempermasalahkan komoditi yang dipakai _Tosei-ha_ sekalipun dia _Joyaku-ha_ sebab semuanya berasal dari anggaran negara.

"Aku tau," tandasnya. "Tapi bukan sepenuhnya salahku, Perdana Mentri Kosuke bisa saja mendinginkan, minta maaf atas kesalahpahaman itu, tapi beliau malah — pastikan Tiongkok menerima ganjarannya!" tangannya terkepal di udara menirukan sebuah gaya yang seolah-olah telah dipakai oleh sang mentri.

Sasuke diam mendengarkan. Benar bila sepenuhnya bukan salah Naruto sebab yang menentukan bagaimana nantinya kondisi lapangan adalah atasan. Dan sayangnya pidato sang mentri membuat kondisi semakin runyam. Sebagai orang yang mengerti bagaimana kecamuk perpolitikan negri tentunya ia paham bahwa Perdana Mentri Kosuke berpidato demikian bukan tanpa alasan dan mengesampingkan pertimbangan, melainkan sebab takut bila keputusan meminta maaf akan berakibat fatal, dibunuh oleh tentara-tentara liar.

Merasa kasihan juga pada Naruto, fakta bahwa dia kini kembali ke Jepang gara-gara insiden itu pasti sedikitnya membuat malu.

"Sasuke, ayo kita mak—," yang diajaknya bicara tidak ada. Kemana orang itu, pikirnya. Menoleh ke belakang, berjarak empat langkah ternyata pemuda Uchiha itu terpaku menatap sesuatu.

Penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Sasuke, Naruto menjajarkan dirinya. Seorang perempuan bersurai indigo yang nampaknya seorang guru tengah bercengkrama dengan anak-anak didiknya di taman sebuah sekolah, menceritakan sebuah kisah.

"Hooo, gadis yang manis," celetuknya membuyarkan perhatian Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu melirik kesal. "Siapa namanya?"

Sasuke hanya diam. "Astaga, kau tidak tahu?" lanjutnya dengan ekspresi seolah-olah tidak mengetahui nama gadis yang disuka adalah hal paling payah. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Naruto berlari menghampiri, hendak melakukan sesuatu yang dia yakin Sasuke akan berterima kasih padanya.

"Hei! Kembali kau! Jangan mencuri _start_ dariku!"

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan sahabatnya, Naruto tetap mendekat menyapa anak-anak. Sasuke menyusul, dan sebelum pemuda Uzumaki itu membual lebih banyak, ia menarik kerah baju Naruto. Sementara yang bersangkutan melirik heran, dibantu memulai malah tak suka.

"Ah nona, mohon maafkan temanku yang telah mengacau," Sasuke membungkuk sopan dengan satu tangannya menekan punggung Naruto untuk memberi tanda agar melakukan hal serupa.

"Tidak apa-apa," gadis itu memberikan seulas senyum yang manis, membuat Sasuke terpaku. Rasanya jantungku hampir meledak, pikirnya.

…

 **Mei 1939.**

Kemarin militer Jepang mendapat telegram dari pihak Angkatan Darat yang berperang dengan Mongolia dan sekutunya. Jepang kalah, dan bagi Sasuke itu bukan hal yang mengejutkan. Dilihat dari kualitas mesin tempur saja sudah pasti akan kalah telak, apalagi jika yang memimpin salah satu jendral terbaik Uni Soviet.

Meninggalkan lembaran uang untuk membayar makanan, lantas kemudian kembali menyusuri hiruk pikuk jual beli yang ada di pasar. Sasuke menghela napas panjang, rasanya sangat bodoh sekalipun yang mendeklarasikan perang bukan militer Jepang.

Langkahnya terhenti melihat tomat segar yang begitu menarik perhatian.

"Tomatnya tuan?" tawar si penjual yang mengerti apa yang menarik perhatiannya. Rasanya tomat bagus untuk menyegarkan pikiran.

"Baiklah, setengah kilo saja."

Sementara si penjual tengah menimbang ia sibuk dengan pikiran akan penyerangan. Kekalahan kali ini jelas menghilangkan nafsu Angkatan Darat menyerang wilayah utara, yang artinya tinggal wilayah selatan—Asia Tenggara yang tersisa. Itu berarti Angkatan Laut akan berangkat kesana. Terpikir juga apakah ia nantinya akan pergi ke sana ataukah tetap bertugas di markas pusat, meskipun dia memperkirakan _Kantai-ha_ akan lebih banyak berada di garis depan tapi bukan berarti _Joyaku-ha_ tidak akan dikirim.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas. Gadis itu bagaimana kabarnya? Jika ia dikirim ke Asia Tenggara bisakah dirinya mempunyai kesempatan untuk melihat gadis itu? Atau mungkin berbincang barang sebentar?

"Bibi, tolong wortel dan lobaknya."

Seperti suara yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan barang sebentar, pikirnya. Dan benar saja, itu ialah gadis yang disukainya, berdiri disampingnya. Terasa lucu untuk Sasuke, baru saja ia memikirkan tapi kini sudah ada di hadapan.

Suara bibi penjual yang menyerahkan tomat seraya menyebutkan harga membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Tipikal lelaki seperti biasa, tanpa menawar membuka dompet untuk membayar. Alangkah terkejutnya saat mendapati bahwa uang yang dibawanya tidak cukup untuk membayar.

"Maaf bibi, saya tidak jadi membeli," benar-benar menurunkan harga diri seorang Uchiha, "uangnya tidak cukup," tambahnya jujur, khawatir terkena omelan yang akan membuat kepalanya lebih pening. Bibi itu dapat mengerti walau masih memberi omelan agar mengecek uang sebelum membeli supaya tidak membuat penjual kecewa. Setidaknya itu omelan yang wajar untuk didengar, pikirnya.

"Bibi, berikan saja pada tuan ini, biar saya yang membayar."

Sasuke hampir melongo, sempat berfikir betapa gadis itu seperti malaikat yang turun dari langit sekalipun pertolongannya menurunkan pamornya. "Tidak perlu, nona."

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya sering melihat anda melewati sekolah, jadi tak perlu khawatir tidak sempat mengembalikan uangnya."

Untuk banyak alasan, penuturan gadis itu membuat Sasuke memerah, tersipu luar biasa, sangat tidak Uchiha. Tersenyum canggung, berterimakasih atas pertolongan gadis itu seraya berjanji akan mengembalikan uangnya.

"Sepertinya itu berat," ujarnya basa-basi sambil menunjuk belanjaan si gadis. "Boleh saya membawakannya? Sebagai bentuk terimakasih saya."

"Baiklah," gadis itu menambahkan senyum sebagai tanda ia dengan senang hati menyetujui. "Oh iya, nama saya Hyuuga Hinata, jangan sebut nona lagi ya."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Saya Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan jadilah pagi itu Sasuke menemani gadis pujaannya belanja, membawakan barang bawaannya. Sialnya membuat imajinasinya berkelana, berfikir bahwa kondisinya mirip dengan seorang suami yang menemani istri belanja. Beberapa penjual yang mengira keduanya pengantin baru membuatnya tersipu.

"Ah, sial. Jangan seperti ini, payah."

…

 **Oktober 1941.**

"Ya ampun rasanya masih lelah," Naruto menggerutu dengan kepala di atas meja, seakan hari yang dilaluinya pekan itu benar-benar berat. Lamat-lamat ia mendengar obrolan beberapa serdadu yang kebetulan juga bebas tugas, menghabiskan waktu di kedai makan. Mau tidak mau ia juga teringat beberapa hal yang terjadi di bulan itu.

"Keputusan kaisar juga masih membuat pusing," ceracaunya.

Sasuke melirik sejenak, tidak heran jika Naruto begitu lelah mengingat pangkatnya sudah satu tingkat lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Benar-benar bekerja keras.

"Kabarnya gara-gara beliau bingung setelah mendengar penjelasan kepala staf yang berbelit-belit," timpal Sasuke setelah memanggil pelayan untuk mendekat.

"Yeah, berkat itu semua urusan jadi bertambah runyam. Usaha perdamaian yang diusahakan Perdana Mentri Kosuke juga makin tak jelas setelah beliau mengundurkan diri."

Pelayan datang, diskusi dadakan mereka otomatis terhenti, membuat Naruto menegakkan kepalanya, memesan ramen favoritnya dengan semangat seperti biasa. Seakan lupa dengan semua lelah yang baru saja dikeluhkan.

Sebenarnya diplomasi perdamaian bukan satu satunya agenda di tahun itu. Ada agenda penyerangan yang sedari awal tahun memang sudah direncanakan. Dua agenda bertolak belakang di masa yang bersamaan.

"Aku tak berharap banyak gagasan perdamaian akan dilanjutkan oleh perdana mentri baru, kau seperti tidak tau saja Jendral Danzou bagaimana," Sasuke berujar melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat terhenti.

"Astaga aku tak mengerti," Naruto menghela napas, menopang kepalanya malas. "Amerika terlalu kuat, mustahil mengalahkan mereka sekalipun punya semangat _bushido_ lima lapis. Para perwira baru saja tau soal itu."

Sasuke diam membenarkan. Sekalipun nantinya berhasil, Amerika jelas tidak akan tumbang dalam satu dua kali serang. Dan dalam periode serangan selanjutnya selalu ada peluang untuk pihak Amerika membalas. Hal tersebut tidak akan pernah usai sampai salah satunya menyerah. Apapun itu sang laksamana tentu sudah mempertimbangkannya.

"Ah kenapa pula aku memusingkan itu di saat bebas tugas."

Saat pesanan keduanya datang dengan aroma menggugah dari kejauhan, Naruto tak lagi berminat untuk memperpanjang keluhan perpolitikan. Pun begitu dengan Sasuke yang memang penganut aliran makan tanpa obrolan. Tak perlu lama bagi Naruto untuk menandaskan semangkuk ramen.

"Oy Sasuke, bagaimana kabar hubunganmu dengan Hyuuga-san?" tanyanya tia-tiba.

Siapa yang menyangka Sasuke menjadi dekat dengan gadis pujaannya karena insiden membeli tomat — sialnya membuat Naruto meledeknya satu minggu penuh. Keduanya memang dekat tapi jika ditanya mengenai hubungan, Sasuke tak mengerti juga sebab keduanya hanya sebatas mengobrol banyak hal sambil sesekali berjalan-jalan, tidak ada sebutan khusus untuk menggambarkannya.

Mengerti Sasuke tak akan menjawab sampai makanannya tandas, ia berteriak memesan seporsi ramen lagi. "Kapan kau mau melamarnya?" imbuhnya dengan senyum yang menurut Sasuke mengejek 'aku sudah menikah loh', membuat otomatis memicing tak suka.

"Entah," jawab Sasuke datar setelah menghabiskan makanannya, "setelah perang berakhir mungkin."

"Payah, memangnya kau tahu kapan perang akan berakhir?"

"Tidak serius bodoh, tapi setidaknya aku menunggu masa tenang," Naruto mengeryit bingung, mengerti benar apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya, dia melanjutkan lebih detail.

"Dua bulan yang lalu dia bertanya padaku, apa sebegitu menyenangkan berperang, dia merasa sedih disaat masyarakat berbangga diri dengan hal ini, dia khawatir perang akan mempengaruhi cara pandang anak didiknya," Sasuke menyesap ocha, memberi jeda. "Perang membawa luka dan kesedihan bagi pihak yang dimenangkan, dan apa yang ditanam itu pula yang akan dituai. Cepat atau lambat luka itu akan didapatkan negri ini. Itu yang dia katakan."

Naruto terdiam, terperangah sejenak dengan pernyataan itu, sampai mengabaikan semangkuk ramen yang telah disodorkan pelayan padanya. Tidak menyangka ada yang merasa sedih. Diam-diam ia membenarkan pemikiran gadis Hyuuga itu, suatu saat karma akan mendatangi mereka.

"Karena itu kau tak kunjung melamar?"

"Hn. Karena selama perang berkecamuk, itu artinya aku adalah salah satu sumber kesedihannya."

…

 **November 1941.**

Siang itu Sasuke menyempatkan diri berdiri menunggu usainya kegiatan belajar di dekat gerbang. Tenangnya suasana hari itu membuat ia teringat akan kabar yang didapatnya tempo hari. Laksamana Shikamaru, panglima dan otak dari penyerangan yang telah diagendakan berhasil membujuk kepala staf dan orang-orang penentang menjadi menyetujui rencana tersebut. Namun hebatnya sang kaisar belum menyetujui. Nampaknya kepala staf baru akan meminta persetujuan setelah armada mereka berlayar akhir bulan ini, pemaksaan memang.

"Sasuke-kun?" suara lembut dari gadis yang ditunggu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Sedang apa disini?" lanjutnya.

"Menunggumu."

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Hinata untuk berbicara lagi, Sasuke meraih tangannya, menarik si empunya untuk pergi dari sana. Tak ada yang berminat mengucap kata-kata untuk mewarnai langkah kaki keduanya, pun begitu dengan Hinata dengan tangan masih digenggam—tak protes. Selang beberapa menit tak kunjung ada yang melontarkan sepatah kata saja, seakan menikmati keheningan bersama.

"Hinata," akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu."

Hinata merasa aneh dengan ucapan Sasuke yang seakan meminta persetujuan, biasanya akan langsung membicarakan keperluannya. Gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, menengok wajah Sasuke seakan memastikan apa ada yang salah dari raut mukanya. "Tentu, bicarakan saja."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, lantas kemudian berbalik menghadap Hinata. Gadis itu semakin merasa ada yang aneh saat menangkap semburat merah tipis di pipi Sasuke. Apa dia demam, pikirnya.

"Bisakah aku…" kalimat yang digantung panjang membuat Hinata penasaran. "Memintamu pada ayahmu?"

Hinata mengeryit, otaknya memproses tiga kata terakhir. Memintamu pada ayahmu.

Memintamu pada… ayahmu.

Memintamu…

…Pada…

…Ayahmu.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya, detak jantungnya lebih cepat dari normalnya. "M-m-memintaku?" sekarang dirinya yang jadi aneh. Sasuke mengangguk. "Untuk?"

Sasuke menarik nafas, meneguk ludah, gugup. "Menjadi istriku."

Gadis itu terdiam, semburat merah dipipinya semakin pekat, degup jantungnya semakin tak beraturan, terlalu kelu untuk sekedar merespon pernyataan Sasuke.

"Kau keberatan ya?" tanya Sasuke lesu setelah Hinata terdiam cukup lama.

"B-bukan, bukan begitu, hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?" Sasuke membeo.

"Hanya… uhm…," terlalu bingung dan malu untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Uhm…t-terlalu tiba-tiba, aku sangat terkejut," cicitnya.

Otak Sasuke mendapati jawaban positif dibalik tanggapan Hinata yang sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku baru mengutarakan niatku, bukan akan memintamu hari ini juga."

Hinata membuang muka, menyembunyikan rasa malu yang telah sampai di ubun-ubun. Membuat raut wajah yang seakan mengatakan bahwa ia juga tahu soal itu.

"Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat, mungkin setelah perang berakhir. Apa bisa?"

Hinata terkesiap, kembali menoleh. Bertanya-tanya kenapa harus selama itu, apa pemuda itu hendak melucu.

"Bulan lalu, kau berkata padaku jika perang membuatmu sedih. Aku hanya tak ingin menjadi salah satu sumber kesedihanmu."

Gadis itu tertegun, detik berikutnya ia tersenyum, memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan sang pemuda. Melontarkan satu kalimat yang mampu membuat Sasuke lebih dari merasa lega.

…

 **Desember 1941.**

Enam kapal induk membelah lautan pasifik. Lebih dari seratus pesawat tempur lepas landas membelah langit fajar atas perintah sang laksamana. Kapal perusak membuka serangan dengan menembak menara pengintai. Panglima kapal perusak mengirim pesan bahwa serangan sukses.

Disisi lain, dua prajurit di stasiun radar Opana menangkap sebuah pesawat mendekat di utara Oahu. Sayangnya sang prajurit salah mengidentifikasi, menyangka bahwa pesawat yang mendekat adalah milik mereka. Kekhawatiran salah satunya pun di pertegas oleh letnan dari pusat informasi agar tak perlu cemas. Tanpa mereka sadari, Jepang telah melepaskan gelombang kedua pesawat tempurnya.

Gelombang pertama pesawat tempur Jepang telah memasuki garis pantai. Bom pertama jatuh di stasiun penerbangan Angkatan Laut milik lawan. Komandan satuan pesawat tempur dari kapal induk Akagi memberi tanda memulai penyerangan. Seluruh pesawat tempur bergerak menyerang seluruh pangkalan militer. Dentuman bom bersahutan, berlomba menghancurkan.

Sang komandan terbang di atas Pearl Harbour, mengawasi jalannya operasi. "Tora tora tora!" kode dikirimkan sang komandan melalui radio kepada seluruh Angkatan Laut Jepang, tanda bahwa serangan kejutan berhasil dilaksanakan.

Alarm peringatan berbunyi nyaring, tak ada yang siap dengan serangan kejutan pagi itu. Pearl Harbour diserang tanpa sadar.

Penyerangan besar-besaran Jepang dilaksanakan seluruh landasan dan kapal di Pearl Harbour diluluh lantakkan. Pertempuran sengit tak terelakkan. Namun Jepang sudah mendapatkan hasil kemenangan.

Tora tora tora. Kode itu sampai pada telinga para prajurit di markas utama. Seluruh prajurit bersorak. Diantara euforia, sebuah firasat menelusup di benak sang Uchiha.

…

 **FIN**

 **Footnote**

 **Tosei-ha (Faksi Kontrol): Faksi yang berasal dari pihak Angkatan Darat. Berpendapat bahwa Jepang perlu meninggalkan tradisi, mengutamakan modernisasi agar meningkatkan efisiensi.**

 **Joyaku-ha (Faksi Perjanjian): Faksi yang berasal dari pihak Angkatan Laut yang menyetujui perjanjian Washington. Terdiri dari admiral profesional yang mendapat pendidikan tinggi di luar negri.**

 **Kantai-ha (Faksi Armada): Diisi oleh admiral ultranasionalis Angkatan Laut yang menolak perjanjian Washington.**

 **Bushido: Kode etik para samurai yang berisikan ajaran tentang kesetiaan, kejujuran, etika sopan santun, tata krama, disiplin, rela berkorban, kerja keras, kebersihan, hemat, kesabaran, ketajaman berfikir, kesederhanaan, serta kesehatan jasmani dan rohani. Dalam masa perang lebih berarti berani mati melawan musuh.**

 **A/N**

 **Saya akui pembuatan fanfic ini kekurangan referensi, terutama referensi yang obyektif. Untuk itu saya sangat menerima serta mengharapkan kritik dan sarannya. Sebagai penambah pengetahuan saya juga. :)**


End file.
